


Scientiam Magiae

by Jin_is_a_flower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Sarah Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Brutasha - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I took the canon and tossed it away, Irish Sarah Rogers, JARVIS is ALIVE, M/M, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, SteveTony, To Be Edited, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, how does one tag, i still don't know how to tag, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_is_a_flower/pseuds/Jin_is_a_flower
Summary: Tony Stark is a young Pure blood wizard from Slytherin.Steve Rogers is a young Muggle born wizard from Gryffindor.What happens when these two meet when they both start attending Hogwarts, The school of Witch Craft and Wizardry? Will they form a friendship? or maybe become enemies? and what is it about Steve that keeps drawing Tony's attention towards him?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	Scientiam Magiae

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first official long fanfic, so please bare with me. I am very proud of it despite having struggled with it for the past two week. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i loved writing it! Next chapter will be posted towards the end of January. Again thank you so much for reading and Happy Holidays.  
> Enjoy.

Steven Grant Rogers. Such a plain yet beautiful name. At least that is what Tony thinks when he first hears it for the first time standing in front of the sorting hat. And the boy who walked up was far too pretty for his own good. He could tell by his small frame shaking that he was nervous. Once the boy, or well Steven he supposed, turned around and sat up on the stool, that’s when Tony got a much better look at him. Sure, the kid was short and very slim, almost sickly looking but he had an expression of determination and kindness on his face. His hair a nice soft blonde color and his bright blue eyes sucked him in deeper and deeper until they were all that he could focus on. And then he saw Steven smile as the sorting hat yelled out to the Great Hall with a loud voice “GRYFFINDOR!!” and immediately the red and yellow table jumped out of their seats and took Steven into their group with a big hug.

He hadn’t noticed that he was still staring at Steven until he finally heard his own name get called “Antonio Edward Stark” Tony turned away quickly before the Gryffindor boy could catch him staring and quickly went up and sat down on the stool himself. He felt everyone looking at him as the sorting hat was placed upon his head.

 _“Well, well what do we have here? Hmm. Difficult. You have plenty of intelligence, a genius to be exact I see. And you_ _have a great thirst to prove yourself. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes interesting...but now the courage is a little lacking. So where shall I put you?"_

 _“Gryffindor, please put me in Gryffindor”_ Tony caught himself whisper

_"ah yes, anyone would want to be a Gryffindor, but I fear putting you there would be, hmm, too much for you, eh? I am thinking more like Ravenclaw? You could be great, you know, it’s all here in your head, and Ravenclaw will guide you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that”_

_“no. I don’t wish to be in Ravenclaw, if I can’t be in Gryffindor then I have to be in Slytherin so I don’t disappoint my father”_ Tony whispered lowly again so only the sorting hat could him.

_“no? Well, if you’re sure —then it better be SLYTHERIN!"_

Most people went silent except for the table full of Slytherins. Their cheers could be heard all round in the room. Tony got off the stool and went over to his table and sat down. Once seated he looked across the hallway and caught Steven staring at him, Tony smiled shyly at him and Steven smiled back a little before returning to focus on the rest of the sorting. Tony caught a little blush on his cheeks and smiled to himself. _I made a pretty boy blush._ Soon he felt someone sit down next to him. Turns out he had zoned out thinking about the little blush that was still left on Steven’s nose. He turned to get a good look at the person who sat down next to him. His hair was short, and his eyes were hazel but just a bit greener in them and his skin was darker than Tony’s, the boy looked back at Tony and held out his hand for a handshake and said with a polite voice “Hi, I’m James Rhodes” Tony smiled and held out his own hand and replied “Nice to meet you James, I’m Antonio Stark” “Antonio huh? Is it okay if I call you Tony or Tones?” Tony smiled and said “only if I get to call you Rhodey” “Deal” Rhodey said and they both smiled and started to fall into a conversation. Soon enough another person sat down but this time in front of him, her hair a bright red color and green eyes so deep “Hello, I’m Tony and this is my friend Rhodey” Tony said to her. She looked up and smiled back at Tony and Rhodey “I’m Natasha Romanoff, but you can just me Nat” she replied and held out her hand. Both smiles and shakes her hand “I think the three of us are going to be very good friends” Tony said as he started to a serving of the food that had magically appeared in front of them just mere seconds ago.

* * *

It took almost 2 months for Tony to have a conversation with the boy from Gryffindor. It all happened on a Saturday evening. Tony was on his way back to the Slytherin common room from his trip to the library when he accidentally bumps into Steven and knocks all the books out of his hands and the Gryffindor to the ground. Tony instantly panics and instantly goes to help the boy up off the cold floor “oh god, I am so sorry I should have been more careful, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” Tony asked him as he helped him brush off the dirt for the boy’s robes “I’m okay” The boy replied and smiled weakly at Tony before bending down and picking up his books. He smiles as he hands them over to Tony. Tony just looks at Steve with a shaken look “I uhm, I don’t like being handed things” He said looking down. God, he was so ashamed. The boy was only trying to be nice and give him his books back. The boy just smiled and said “That’s alright, I’ll place them here” referring to the windowsill “and you can pick them up yourself when you are ready for it”

Tony looked up at the boy shocked but happy. He picked up his books and smiled at the Gryffindor “thank you for being so understanding, most people think it’s just something quirky but-” “but it’s an actual phobia of yours that is pretty troublesome, yeah I get that a lot, I don’t like closed of spaces really so in the dorm room and the common room we always have the windows open” The other boy finishes for him. Tony smile grew bigger and he held out his hand for the other boy to take “I’m Tony” the Gryffindor took his hand “I’m Steve”

Tony could not remember much of the rest of that day other than not going back to the Slytherin common room, but rather the astrology tower with Steve and them talking for the rest of the evening before they had to head back to their separate common rooms. Curse you curfew, curse you.

* * *

“Tony has a crush. Tony has a crush” Nat sang prancing around the Slytherin common room. Rhodey laughed as Tony hid into his side “So, when are you going to tell him?” Nat asked. Tony looked at her like she was out of her mind “never, it’s going to die with me okay?! Besides, he is a Gryffindor, not to mention a BOY, there is no way my dad would let us be together” “Don’t give up hope already Tones” Rhodey said and hugged him tighter as he felt his best friend start to shake. Howard Stark was a horrible father and whenever Rhodey meets him he will be sure to punch him “we will figure something out, Right Nat?” he looked over to her where she was now seated on the other couch “Of Course, Tony you're not alone anymore. You have us now” Nat said with a small smile on her face.

She was right, He was not alone anymore. He had Rhodey and Nat not. He will be okay.

* * *

Tony and Steve grew close after that day and Tony saw Steve every day, whether it was in class or their evenings in the astrology tower. They always found time for each other. Even around Christmas. Tony had to stay at Hogwarts because his parents were off to the Bahamas for some Muggle business thing. Steve had stayed as well, mainly because his mom was working overtime during the holidays and because they did not have the money to have a Christmas this year. Steve had told Tony this a few weeks prior and Tony’s heart had sunk to the bottom of his stomach. Tony swore to himself that he would give Steve a proper Christmas with presents. So, after they ate dinner on the 24th and said goodnight after talking for hours in the astrology tower, they went to their separate common rooms. Tony immediately began wrapping up Steve’s presents. They were not too big, Tony knew that Steve would turn them down if they were. He had also gotten a present for Mrs. Rogers as well, she deserved one too.

The next morning at breakfast Tony rushed over and sat down in front of Steve and started to ramble “So I remembered that you told me you weren’t able to have a ‘proper’ Christmas this year, so I wanted to change that so here” Tony handed Steve the presents and smiled. He told Steve that one was for him and the other for his mom. Steve looked up at him almost in shock “I, thank you Tony. It means a lot” ''don’t thank me” Tony replied, “besides, I gave Nat and Rhodey presents too, even though they said I shouldn’t, but I did so anyways” he continued. Steve’s smile grew bigger as he watched the other boy talk about his two best friends, Steve could tell Tony loved them very much and it filled Steve’s heart with such joy. _Perhaps Bucky was not correct about Slytherins, especially not Tony._

“Well… Open it” Tony said excitedly. Steve did as he was told and opened the present. Once open his jaw dropped. Tony had gotten him a new sketchbook and some coal pencils. Neither which were cheap. “I, woah…” “You kept talking about how you wished you had brought your sketchbooks and pencils with you to Hogwarts, so I thought maybe you would like these so you can start showing me that amazing talent of yours” Tony said brightly. Steve placed the present next to his plate. He then got out of his seat and hugged Tony “Thank you so much Tony, it means a lot. Merry Christmas Tony” He said before kissing Tony’s cheek and sat back down studying his new present. Tony had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from squealing, but he could tell he was blushing. _Merry Christmas to me._

* * *

Tony had been walking through the halls trying to get to class when he saw the familiar Gryffindor boy arguing with some older students “I said, leave him alone!” Steve said with a harsh voice. Tony hid behind a wall and saw everything from the sidelines. The older boys laughed, their Green and Silver color scheme hinting to the fact that they are from Tony's house, Slytherin, god how he hated most people in his house. Already he could already recognize the other Slytherins, the one on the left of the Gryffindor was Justin Hammer. Tony had caught Hammer a few weeks ago trying to copy from Tony’s homework, which of course, Tony was having none of. The other one being Johann Schmidt, he was also known as the Red Skull, due to him being a brutal beater in quidditch.

“what are you going to do about it huh? Hex me?” Red skull scuffed and walked closer to Steve. Steve took a step forward and said confidently “I think I just might” Tony remembers seeing Steve in Defense Against the Dark Arts, he was bloody brilliant, even in Charms he excelled. Tony had never seen anything like it before. The Gryffindor had been able to cast Stupefy as easily as it was to breath in air, well not really for Steve as Tony had been told by Steve that the boy had asthma. Tony had instantly felt bad for him. Fucking asthma man.

Tony watched closely as Steve pulled out his wand and pointed it at Red Skull and Hammer. Hammer instantly started to shake and look like he was about to piss himself. The boy, a simple Hufflepuff quickly got up and ran from there, probably to get a teacher. Hammer followed suit, running away like someone had killed in front of him. Red Skull smirked and just stood up straight and stared down Steve “Try me then, Mudblood.”

One word. One simple word. One disgusting word was all it took for Tony to drop all his belongings and pull out his wand. He walked out from his hiding spot and pointed his own wand at Red Skull. “You have gone top far this time Schmidt.” Tony said.

Red Skull laughed “isn’t this cute? The little Gryffindor is having his boyfriend protect him. Not for much longer” Skull pulled out his own wand and just as he was about to hex Tony, Professor Carter came running “what is happening here?2 Skull was about to open his mouth when Tony beat him to it “Professor, Schmidt bullied a younger student and then proceeded to threaten me and my friend and called him a Mudblood”

“Thank you for your honesty Mr. Stark, but due to Mr. Schmidt’s action I will be taking point off the Slytherin house. 20 points from Slytherin. Mr. Schmidt, detention. Everyone get to class” She said and walked away.

Skull walked right past Tony and whispered, “This isn’t over yet, Stark.” And walked off.

Steve looked over at Tony who shot him a shy smile, but Steve did not smile back “I had him” was all he said before walking off. Tony opened his mouth to yell to him “I just wanted to help. You are my friend after all” Steve stopped in his tracks and turned around. Tony then continued “it wasn’t because you didn’t have him, but I won’t allow my friend to be called disgusting names” Steve smiled “Thanks Tony” “No problem, now...” Tony hurriedly got his things and walked up to Steve “Let us get to class before Professor Carter eats us alive” Tony said, and Steve laughed and walked with him.

* * *

They were Standing on the platform in Hogsmeade waiting for their turn to board the train “I can’t believe we are going home already” Tony said and looked at Rhodey “Me neither Tones” “I will miss him Honeybear” Tony said as he moved forward and looked further down to one of the other carts where he could see Steve get on. He smiled to himself as he saw Steve enter the cart and disappear. “I’m sure he will write to you, he did promise you that, didn’t he?” Rhodey asked moving along with Tony

“Yeah” Tony looked at Rhodey and smiled “Yeah he did”

Tony couldn’t wait for summer to be over so he could see his Gryffindor again. Man. It was gonna be a long summer.


End file.
